


Words sharp as a knife

by DumbNico



Series: My achy breaky heart [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (Idk if its child abuse even though Lio calls his kid an f-ing brat and drags him by the clothes), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lio apologized to Matoi when they got home, M/M, Parenting is a thankless job, Tiny Reference Of Childbirth at the end, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis babysits his nephew Matoi, who seems gloomier than his happy care-free self.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: My achy breaky heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662031
Kudos: 11





	Words sharp as a knife

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. A new fanfic that contains nothing more, but feels, sad and some grammatical errors. I finished this at 2:33 am, after months of procrastination. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Meis rarely babysat. He used to watch over either his smaller relatives or the burnish children, back when he was on the run alongside Gueira and Lio. But since then, he hasn't watched over or babysat anyone.   
It wasn't long, until Lio and Galo got married, got a new house and had their first baby, that they both choose to name Matoi. Gueira didn't think much of their nephew's odd name. He rather finds it a bit funny. But Meis had and still has a lot of questions.   
It was long, since he babysat, but Meis enjoyed watching over Matoi now and then, while Lio and Galo either go out for dinner or try to sleep.  
Years come and go, and Matoi turns three years old. He got the typical gifts from his friends and family. Toy cars, a few dollars from "fun Uncle Gueira" and more. Meis had his own gifts and and one of them was a surprise for sure. Even for Meis himself. It was so heartwarming for everyone to see Matoi smiling and squealing in excitement when Meis told him that he's gonna be a cousin.

Month pass, the soon-to-be parents move into a new house as well and Meis' baby started growing in size. He stares and it in the mirror daily and smiles brightly, knowing the adventure that awaits him and Gueira.

###

"Meis! Dinner is ready!" Gueira shouts from the kitchen for Meis. 

"I'm coming! Give me a sec!" Meis responds as he struggles to get off the toilet. Poor Meis' bladder became a punching bag for his baby girl. Meis washes his hands and heads towards the kitchen, where he was welcomed to the smell of pizza and a kiss on the forehead from Gueira.

"Took you a while, huh?" Gueira chuckled.

"Our sweet pea is playing with my bladder. Shut up." Meis groaned.

Gueira just chuckles and helps Meis sit down. As their share their dinner, Meis gets distracted by a phone call. Lio was calling.

"Who's that?" Gueira asks curious.

"It's Boss. I should answer..." Meis responds and answers the call.

["Hello? Boss?"]

["Meis? Hi! Can I ask you for a favor?"]

["Sure. What's the issues?"]

["Me and Galo have an urgent call at the Burning Rescue, and we can't affort a nanny right now. Would you like to take care of Matoi, while we head towards the station? It will be quick."]

["Uh...Sure thing, Boss...You can drop him at our house."]

["Okay! Thank you so much, Meis! I promise that I will pay you after this."]

["You don't have to, Boss! Things are good."]

["Okay! See you in a few minutes! And thank you so much again! Bye~"]

Meis hangs up and continues to eat, with with a confused Gueira at the other side of the table.

"So, what's going on?" Gueira asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Boss and Galo have an urgent call at Burning Rescue and want to drop off Matoi at our house for a few hours." Meis responds while whipping the sauce away from Gueira's mouth with a paper towel. "And don't speak with your mouth full. I want this baby to have both dads, you know."

"Oh, great! It wasn't even a week since last time I saw him, but I already miss the little guy!" Gueira squealed happily. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna choke."

Meis rolls his eyes and continues to eat his last slice of pizza, before getting up to place his dirty plate in the sink. Gueira places his plate in the sink as well and gathers up the table, while Meis goes to prepare the couch with blankets and pillows, in case Matoi falls asleep the second he arrives.

###

As Gueira finishes washing the dishes, the door rang. Meis rushes quickly to open it and get greeted by Lio, Galo and a pretty gloomy Matoi.

"Hi, guys! You're finally here!" Meis smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry for disturbing you at this hour." Lio apologized. "It's really urgent."

"It's okay, Boss. I'll take good care of Matoi. I promise." Meis reassured Lio.

They chatted for a minute, before both Lio and Galo kissed Matoi's forehead and left to work. Meis took the little child and placed him on the couch, planning on putting him to sleep. But Matoi didn't really want to sleep. He just watched T.V. quietly. 

Noticing the gloomy little boy, Gueira went to bring some toys he had prepared for his daughter.

"Okay, little man! Let's play with some plush toys!" Gueira spoke excitedly. Matoi seemed not to be in the mood for playing either. He was gloomy and sad. But he didn't cry.

"C'mon, buddy~! Don't you wanna play with me?" Gueira asked. Matoi said nothing and just stared at the T.V.

"Buddy? What's wrong...?" Gueira asked again. worried. Still silence, apart from the T.V. 

"Okay, I think this kid is broken." Gueira mumbled. Meis watched the "conversation" from the table, where he send a few texts to Lio, regarding Matoi.

"I don't think he's broken. Just give him some space. I'll talk to him." Meis reassured Gueira.

Gueira just nods and goes to the bathroom. Meis sits next to Matoi and just stared at him.

"Daddy no like me..." A murmur came from the toddler.

"W...what? What do you mean? What happened?" Meis asked a bit worried.

"Daddy hates me." Matoi spoke again.

Meis doesn't know if this kid is joking, imagining things or if something serious is going on between Matoi and his dads.

"Oh, honey...Daddy doesn't hate you, I'm sure he loves you." Meis tried to comfort the boy.

"No. Daddy no like me. Daddy hates me." Matoi began to sob.

Now Meis is getting worried even more and quickly gets his hand on his phone.

[Boss?

What did you do or said to Matoi?]

###

[A few hours ago, at the Thymos-Fotia residence]

It sometimes can be hard to talk to your superiors. Especially when you have a kid running and shouting around. Matoi is a pretty hyperactive kid. Not even Galo can manage him, much to Lio's stress.

"Yes, I'll try not to be late next time. I promise. I just need to manage my son, somehow..." Lio spoke on the phone, while Matoi was still running around and doing God know what.

"Matoi, stop making so much noise, please!" Galo begged. But Matoi kept misbehaving.

At this point, Lio couldn't handle it anymore. As he ends the conversation, he slams the phone on the table and stomps towards Matoi.

"For God's sake, SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Lio found himself shouting and grabbing Matoi by the shirt. He drags him all the way to his room and throws him in there, much to Matoi's dismay.

They never hit or shouted at him. They didn't believe in those things. The knew those can make things worse. Both Galo and Lio loved Matoi to the moon and back. And they still do. That's why Galo stared in shock and disbelieve at what happened. And why Lio ran towards the bathroom with tears in his eyes and his hand covering his mouth in shock. 

Matoi is just sitting face first onto the floor, crying and believing that daddy doesn't love him anymore. Galo enters the kid's room and tries his best to comfort him and calm him down.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, there sits Lio on the floor.

"Great job, Lio. You're such a good parent. You sure know how to fuck things up and hurt your baby..." Lio sobbed to himself. "Guess who's gonna hate you for the rest of their life, you asshole..."  
Lio continues to cry and scold himself, before leaving the bathroom and try to apologize to his baby for hurting him.

Unfortunately, he gets a phone call before he could do that. It's an urgent one. From Burning Rescue. Lio answers it and is told that he needs to be there quick.  
Just as the call ends, Galo is there with Matoi in his arms.

"You okay, babe?" Galo asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine...We gotta be at Burning Rescue quick." Lio murmurs.

"But who is gonna stay with our Matoi? We can't find a nanny. You don't plan on leaving him alone, after what happened, are you?" Galo asks worried.

"What? NO! I'll try to call Meis and Gueira. I'm sure they'll be happy to care for him, while we are gone. Let's just hope they are still awake and Meis isn't struggling with morning sickness..."  
Galo agrees and places Matoi on the ground, while Lio makes the phone call.

Matoi just sits around watching his parents rush around and get in their uniforms. He stares at Lio and wonders if they are trying to get rid of him now.

###

[Back now, at Meis and Gueira's residence]

Meis is still waiting for a reply, Gueira left the bathroom and is now making changes to the baby's nursery and Matoi is finally sleeping on the couch.

A few hours passed and finally Meis hears the door ring. He goes to answers and there they are. Lio and Galo.

"Guys! You're finally back." Meis exclaims in relief.

"Sorry for not answering your messages. Too busy at the station." Galo apologized. "Anyway, can we come in?"

"Sure." Meis responds and lets the two in.

Galo goes immediately to greet Matoi, while Lio sits in awkward silence at the table. 

"You okay, Boss?" Meis asks worried.

"Yeah...actually, no..." Lio murmurs. " I'm such a horrible parent...I don't deserve to raise such a loving and amazing boy like Matoi..."

"What do you mean...?"

"Before bringing Matoi to your house, he was being hyperactive. Like he used to be. But I was talking on the phone and he refused to calm down...I called him a brat and dragged him to his room...I was too violent with him..." Lio explains, while tears gather in his eyes. "He's gonna hate me for his entire life...I'm a horrible parent..."

"Boss..." Meis murmurs, before sitting next to Lio and pulling him into a big hug. "It's okay, Boss...You're not a horrible parent...Matoi won't hate you. He definitely loves you to the moon and back..."

Lio hugs Meis back and sobs quietly.

"Are you sure...?" Lio asks. Meis just nods.

"You just lashed out, like any normal parent would at their noisy kid. Sometimes, I feel like lashing out at my own unborn baby and just cut her out of my stomach for not letting me sleep. But I won't do that, because I'll regret it for the rest of my life, and if I won't die, I'll be forced to live without her." Meis chuckles awkwardly. "I'm sure you're an amazing parent. Both you and roster boy do a better job at this than most parents."

Lio smiles and calms down from the crying.

"You're such an amazing friend, Meis...And I'm sure you'll be an amazing dad as well." Lio murmured.

"Aw, shucks, Boss..." Meis smiles and blushes. "I'm gonna make sure she's gonna be a better version of me...I wanna make sure she gets to live a free and happy life, without the law forcing her to hide for being who she is..." 

They both hug again, while Galo and Gueira watch them, with Matoi sleeping in Galo's arms.

Lio and Galo both wish the two future parents a good night and soon leave.

As soon as they arrive to the car, Matoi is placed in the back seat and both dads get in the car afterwards.

On the road, all Lio could think of is both of the incident between him and Matoi, and what Meis told him. He prays that Meis can pull through the pregnancy and childbirth. It wasin't easy for Lio, since he's so small, but he hopes Meis has it easy.

Lio looks in the backseat and sees Matoi opening one eye. He clearly notices he's going back home.

"I love you, sweetheart...I love you so much..." Lio mutters to the small boy.

"I love you too, daddy..." Matoi mutters back, causing Lio to smile.

They both hope that their relation is now fixed. And they both hope that Lio will keep his cool next time.


End file.
